Karma
by xxxVampirexxx
Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Hermione sets out to take revenge on Draco for all the horrible things he put her through in school. What better way to do that than to get with his mom? Femslash, AU, OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**Note: I had this idea in my head for a while. If you want me to write a sequel, let me know. It would be Hermione with the three Black sisters. (Not all at one time though. Lol I'm not into Blackcest) Sorry. No minors please.  
**_

_**Thank you in advanced.**_

_**Hermione will be a vampire like in the tv show The Vampire Diaries. She sort of has Damon Salvatore's personality.**_

* * *

**Name:**** Karma**

**Summary:**** After being turned into a vampire, Hermione sets out to take revenge on Draco for all the horrible things he put her through in school. What better way to get revenge than to get with his mom?**

**Rating:**** MA (NC-17)  
**

* * *

Since I "woke up" to this new life, I have been stumbling. I had no idea what happened to me and how to deal with this. It wasn't like there was a welcome wagon or a guide book to greet me when I awoke. The last thing I remember is that I was walking to my apartment and I was grabbed from behind in a strong grip. Next, I felt an unbearable sharp pain in my neck before blacking out. Then, I woke up dazed and confused...and hungry.

I can't explain how I knew I had to feed off people. It was instinct. When I found my first victim in a dirty ally in the middle of the night, I was horrified that I drained him. I couldn't stop myself. It was then that I realized, I was a vampire.

However, it wasn't the vampire that the wizarding world was aware of. The vampires that the wizarding world knows is that they have an aversion to garlic, are gaunt. They looked...dead.

I didn't have those things. Quite the contrary, I was drop dead gorgeous. I think my "change" was responsible. I also had the ability to compel people to do whatever I want. I found that out by mistake. As expected, I couldn't go out in the sunlight. All my senses and emotions were heightened. I also found out right away that I was inhumanly fast, inhumanly strong, and healed fast. But I could no longer do magic. My wand was useless and I reluctantly gave up magic. Always a price I guess. Another thing that was changed was my sex drive. I was constantly horny and my stamina was unbelievable. When it rained, my drive was worse; I wanted sex even more. I think my "change" made me unbelievable in bed as well, if I go by the reactions of the women.

Even my attitude/personality was differently. When I talk to people, I make sarcastic jokes. This could be because I was bitter about not being able to use magic.

No one knows of my new situation. I prefer to keep my loved ones in the dark about this. I don't know how they would react.

I lived in a mansion that I bought with the money I was given by the wizarding world for helping them defeat Voldemort. I would never have to work a day in my life. Of course I had a job, but since I could no longer do magic, what was the point?

After almost a year of being like this, I seem to be doing okay. There were times when I struggled. That all changed when I "turned" it off. It was like a button I could press to make it so that I didn't care. I am still currently playing with it by testing it out. I randomly turn it off and on like a light switch. I'm starting to favor the "off" setting.

It was nearly eleven when I decided to go to my favorite bar. I was horny and finding a woman to sleep with me was never remotely difficult. My beauty and charm got me anything I wanted. The bar provided a good selection of women to pick.

I ordered a glass of whiskey and drank it as my eyes roamed the bar to find my next conquest. I had a few admirers send flirty looks my way but wasn't interested.

I have been in the bar for a little over half an hour when a familiar voice reached my ears. "Hey mudblood, this section is for the purebloods only. The section for mudbloods are in the back behind the dumpsters."

I turned my head to look at Draco Malfoy. "Draco. How did I know you'd find me?" I was fed up with him and his criticisms, stalking, and prejudice. It seems he just looked for opportunities to try to bring me down. The man had no life.

"This is my bar." he said

I cocked an eyebrow at him. He felt a sense of entitlement because of his blood. He didn't own or work here.

"Tell me Draco, what makes you think you're better than me? Don't tell me because you're a pureblood because that doesn't mean jack shit." Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise in my use of language. I ignored it and continued, "You act as if you had done something to accomplish a higher rank just because of your blood. You didn't choose to be a pureblood any more than you chose your skin or hair color. You had no choice in the matter, it was just the hand you were dealt."

Draco stood up abruptly in what he must've thought was a threatening manner. "I'll show y-" His gaze fell behind me and I looked to see one of the bouncers eyeing hum, making sure nothing would happen.

Draco lost his nerve and said, "I'll forgive you this time mudblood. Next time I won't be in such a good mood."

"I don't need any favors. I can take care of myself. Besides, I still need to get you back for all the crap you put me through when we were in school."

Draco didn't say anything for a bit, just stared at me before laughing. "There is nothing that a mudblood can do to make me regret anything. Go for it." He walked away without saying anything else.

I smirked, "You really shouldn't have said that," I said I felt like I was challenged. I was even more determined to stick it to him. I'd have to think of something that he will never forget. Something that would blow him away.

I took the last sip of my whiskey and paid before going home, thinking of what I could do to him.

Before going home, I needed to feed. I've gotten better at not draining my victims. I compelled them to forget when I was done drinking their blood.

I let the man I fed from go and when I turned, there was a woman. She had dark auburn hair that reached to the end of her shoulder blades, forest green eyes, ivory skin and a little taller than me. Confused, I said "Can I help you?"

She chuckled, "I was just admiring your work." She nodded to the stumbling man walking away that I just let go.

I didn't want anyone to know what I was. I still wasn't aware of the rules, if there were any. I decided that I had to compel her to forget what she had seen. I took a step towards her to do just that, but she stopped me by pitting her hands up in surrender, "Hold on sexy, I'm not a threat to you. Quite the contrary, I have a gift for you that will help.

I didn't say anything as she pulled out a beautiful white gold ring. It had a pink diamond in the middle and smaller pink diamonds around it to accent it.

"This is a daylight ring. You'll be able to walk in the sun." She handed it to me and said I'll be in touch. I looked down at the ring in shock. This was very expensive; there was no way she'd just give it to me. I looked up to say something but she was gone.

I was even more confused but told myself not to worry since she said we would see each other. Grateful that I had a daylight ring, put it on my right hand and continued home, still plotting.

Hours later, I'm in my king sized bed, still thinking about what to do. I've had some ideas but they didn't do me justice. The punishment wasn't severe enough. 'There has to be something.'

I then thought about what would tick me off the most. Then, it hit me. Draco would be _pissed_ if I touched his mother.

I smiled, what could be a better revenge than banging his mother? I chuckled, that is what I will do. I'll shag Narcissa's brains out.

"Ooooh, I love it." I wouldn't have a problem with it. She is still gorgeous, a milf. The refined, pristine, classy were always the nastiest freaks in bed.

I smiled bigger and turned off the bed side table lamp. My most important mission is getting Narcissa to sleep with me.

-  
As I started to wake up, I remembered my mission. I grinned and got out of bed. I walked to my huge window and saw that the curtains were shielding me from the sun. I hovered my hand over the curtain, debating whether I should try my daylight ring now or not. I decided to go with the 'rip-the-band-aid-right-off' approach and yanked the curtain back. My eyes scrunched in anticipation and my body tensed at the possibility of my body burning. I didn't know if the woman that gave me the ring was genuine or she thought it would be a funny joke. To my surprise and relief, nothing happened. I looked down at my naked body and saw the glow of the sun on my body. I was never going to take this ring off. I was now grateful and owed a debt to that mystery woman.

I hopped in the shower, got dressed, ate from the blood bags I had in the fridge and went to Tonks' residence.

I was took my time enjoying the sun. It had been about a year since I was able to walk in daylight and I was really enjoying myself.

When I arrived at Tonks' residence, I knocked on her door and she greeted me with open arms, "Hermione! It's so good to see you!"

"Same here." I pulled a stuffed animal from behind my back. "I got something for Teddy. It's a teddy bear." I walked inside and she shut the door.

"Thank you Hermione that's really thoughtful." She eyed the stuffed animal toy, not knowing what it is. She probably wanted to ask what it was but didn't want to come off as ignorant or rude.

"It's a muggle invention. It's soft and cute, see?" I said, nuzzling the bear to Tonks' face. She lightly laughed and touched it.

"Why don't you go give it to him, he is in the other room."

I nodded and found Teddy eating a chocolate frog. "Hey Teddy, look what I got you."

Teddy looked to me and smiled. I crouched and gave him the bear. At first he looked at it as if it would bite but when he felt how soft it was, he hugged it and tried to put it in his mouth.

"Glad to see he likes it. You don't have to worry. The toy is harmless. He can't hurt it." I said to Tonks. "Do you know where I can find Narcissa?" I asked.

Tonks looked to me surprised, "You mean my aunt Narcissa?" she asked in am astonished tone.

I smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I have something...to give her."

I could tell Tonks was struggling to understand why I would want to see a woman who was prejudice against me. "I'm not sure where she is at this exact moment, but I know she likes to visit her favorite restaurant called Honeydem every first Thursday of the month for dinner. Although I don't know if she still does that."

I smiled, today was Thursday. Today was the day. "Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

I practically ran out the house (at human pace) to go back to my place and put my plan into action. I went over what I would say or do to convince her sleep with me. I wasn't sure how much effort I'd have to put into it. Sure, I had my vampire charm, but like Narcissa proud pureblood who loathed people like me. I'm going to have to really step it up.

It was nearly dinner time, so I decided to get ready. I wasn't sure when Narcissa ate dinner but I didn't want to roll the dice of me possibly missing her.

I took another shower and dressed formally. Apparently the restaurant was upscale. I wanted to blend in.

I was seated to a table and I anxiously waited for Narcissa to arrive. I compelled one of the waiters to let me know when she did. I was tired of constantly looking up when someone walked through the threshold.

It was six o' clock when the waiter walked over to tell me she had arrived.

I looked to where he was pointing and smiled. I hadn't seen the blonde witch since the war. She didn't seem to have aged. She was still every bit as beautiful as the last time I saw her. A milf indeed. She wore a beautiful silver dress with a slit on the side and silver shoes to match. Her blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in big loose curls. Like mine, they looked silky to the touch.

I got up from my chair and walked to Narcissa when the waiter left her with a menu. She didn't see me right away as she was scanning the menu.

I made my presence known by speaking "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy."

I saw her body stiffen before she lowered her menu. I smiled charmingly, "Bet you weren't expecting me."

She nodded to me, "Miss Granger." She resumed her scanning, ignoring me.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

I started to take the seat across from her but was stopped when she said, "Actually, my husband, Lucius will be here soon and I wish to not be bothered."

I froze in my position of just sitting and resumed when she finished talking. I didn't care if her husband will be here. I'll make sure she comes home with me.

Her eyes widened and her jaw stiffened at my audacity. I think she was baffled that a mudblood (now muggle) was overruling her. I think she still thinks she had a sense of entitlement and that she was above me.

She opened her mouth to reprimand me but was cut off when the waiter bent over to whisper in her ear, "Pardon me Mrs. Malfoy, but I regret to inform you that your husband said that he will not be able to make it."

Mrs. Malfoy bit her lip and nodded, "Thank you."

My eyebrows scrunched in wonder. She didn't seem surprised. Heck, she didn't seem upset.

The waiter left and I took the menu from Narcissa's hands and combed through it. "I highly recommend you try the lasagna. It's a muggle dish but I know you'd love it." I was shocked to see they served cheeseburgers in a fancy restaurant like this. I was going to recommend it to her but knew she wouldn't dare use her hands to eat it. It was been bad enough it is muggle food.

I looked up and saw her facial expression was appalled. I could see the wheels in her head turning. I think she was debating what to chew me out for first: Me associating with her, me sitting with her after she told me to leave, or me suggesting muggle food to her.

"How dare you-!" She stopped when she realized the volume of her voice. She lowered her voice to not cause a scene. "Leave me, now."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, "Now why would I do that?"

If she kept that surprised look on her face for much longer, it may never leave.

Her eyes squinted and her voice was low and threatening, "I am your superior. If you don't listen me, I'll-"

I didn't let her finish, "That could work. You can teach me my place at my house. I always wanted to have a mistress-"

"Do not finish that sentence. Who do you think you are?!" she asked, appalled

I drummed my fingers on the table and shrugged, "Just a woman who is looking for a little attention."

I heard her heart beat race. I think she secretly liked that I wad trying to talk to her. But I was a mudblood in her eyes. She didn't want me to know she was enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"What makes you think I would touch something as dirty as a mudblood?" She asked those words with so much venom.

I didn't let it bother me. "It's simple really." I leaned in close to whisper lowly, "You like dirty. I can provide that. I can take you to heights you've never reached. Think about it, I'm a mudblood. Its the best combination. Magic and muggle experiences in one. Muggles have invented things that would make even the most experienced witch or wizard fall to their knees. We mudbloods are known for our dirtiest minds, lack of shame, creativity. And you want it, you want it all."

That did it; I smelled her arousal making its presence known. She was turned on.

I opened my mouth to speak again but stopped when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I blinked and saw her pull her hand back. Her hand was too close that I didn't see the slap coming. "You are a disgusting mudblood." She said with venom before getting up and walking out the restaurant.

I chuckled and leant back in my chair. This wasn't over; I'll get Narcissa to let her guard down. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised. Going by Narcissa's body language, she was going to give in. I could've compelled her to say yes, but that would've defeated the purpose and take all the fun out of it. I want her to want to sleep with me, not because she was compelled.

I got up and walked out of the restaurant to find another witch to sleep with.

I walked down a dark street that in some areas, you couldn't see because it was pitch black. I heard a heartbeat in one of the shadows. I didn't pay attention to it; it was probably someone trying to get high. I realized I was wrong when I felt a hand grab me and yank me against them. Soft lips found mine in a kiss. I smirked, knowing it was Narcissa. Looks like she changed her mind.

I pulled back and smirked, "Couldn't resist seeing what a mudblood could do?" I asked, pulling her into the moonlight.

Narcissa smiled, "Like I could be seen with you."

I smiled; I didn't care if she thought I was lower than dirt. She'll change her mind once I have her screaming my name.

"Nevertheless, you're in for the ride of your life." I said, making an innuendo. I grabbed her hand and she followed me to my house. Luckily it was within walking distance so she wouldn't ask why I wasn't using magic.

We arrived and I let her in, locking the door behind me. I grabbed her hand again and we ran to my bedroom.

I left her in the middle of the bedroom as I went to the corner, pressed a button, removed my heels, and grabbed a couple of handcuffs. I set them on the bedside table and returned to Narcissa who was watching me.

When I reached her, she pulled me in a heated kiss. My hands went to her waist. I heard her moan when I entered her mouth. I pulled away and said, "You should know that I don't plan on revealing all a muggleborn's secrets. How else am I going to get a guarantee that you'll come back for more?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about doing anything fancy tonight. I just need to get off now."

I paused when a thought hit me, "How long has it been?"

She shook her head, "Too long. Years." I didn't have time to ask any more questions when she crashed our lips together.

We kissed passionately. I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, our lips never broke contact.

I was a little upset when Narcissa tore my dress off. I could've done that to hers but I was being polite. Well forget that. I'm done being nice.

I threw her on my bed roughly, straddled her waist and resumed kissing her. My kisses and tongue trailed down her jaw and neck. She started panting heavily in anticipation. I tore off her bra and soaked thong and she gasped. I dived in and took a nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I pinched and rolled her other nipple between my forefinger and thumb. She let out a whimper and I smirked.  
I switched positions and did the same thing to her nipples.

She started bucking her hips trying to relieve the ache. It must've been long if she is close already. Before I could do anything, she said, "Stop!" She pushed me aside and got up from the bed. I froze, not knowing was wrong. Did she change her mind again?

The blonde beauty got her wand out and pointed it at me. I swallowed, still not knowing what her plans were.

She murmured a spell and in an instant, my bra and panties were gone. She murmured another spell and my clit was throbbing. What did she do?

She started making her way back to me. She must've seen the questioning look on my face because she explained, "Since you said that you're a dirty girl, I figured you wouldn't oppose a fantasy of mine that I have been dying to try out."

On cue, I felt my clit grow longer. I looked down to see that it was getting big in girth too. I smirked, loving this idea. "You won't receive any complaints from this sex addict." I said, pointing to myself.

I heard her heart skip a beat at my words.

I felt her hand grab my clit and softly stroke it. I moaned at the sensation. I looked down and saw the size of it. I looked into her eyes, "Maybe you went a little overboard." My clit was HUGE.

She smiled, "This coming from a sex addict?" She thumbed my tip and I moaned, bucking my hips.

"I'm ready." She said huskily.

I looked to her core and was pleasantly surprised at how wet she was. "I can see." I pushed her on my bed roughly, making the bed creak and mattress bounce. I straddled her and mounted her.

She grabbed my clit and rubbed it around her core, lubricating it. She gasped before burying my clit all the way in her vagina. She wasn't gentle at all. I thought she would want to go slower to get use to it but apparently she wasn't joking when she said she was ready.

I moaned at the feeling of my clit surrounded in warmth.

Narcissa bit her lip as I slowly pulled out and thrusted inside her hard.

We both moaned and I was smiling at the pleasure. Narcissa's heart was racing. She rolled her hips in time with my thrusts.

I knew I had to hold back, reminding myself that she was human and my super strength could hurt her.

I looked down at our joined bodies and smiled when I saw my clit was glistening with her juices.

I thrusted faster, loving Narcissa's body reactions. I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. I brought my lips to her breasts and sucked them and gently bit them, careful not to draw blood. I didn't need the added temptation.

I felt Narcissa wound her hands and fingers in my hair. Her nails dug in my scalp, scratching it. The pain added pleasure and I thrusted faster and harder.

I relished the sounds echoing off the walls in my bedroom. Narcissa and I were moaning and panting, the bed was creaking and rocking back and forth in protest with our thrusts, there was squishing noises from Narcissa's fluids as I thrusted in and out.

I brought my first two fingers to Narcissa's clit and rubbed softly, slowly. Her hips rose higher and her hands clenched my bed sheets with so much force, her knuckles were turning white. "Yes! Just like that! Don't stop!"

Her moans were louder. Her orgasm was approaching fast.

I grinded my teeth, trying to keep my orgasm at bay. I threw my head back and my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I smiled as Narcissa's pussy walls clenched me tighter and trying to suck me back in. "Fuck." I whispered.

Narcissa muttered a spell that I recognized to prolong orgasms.

I smiled. I was going to make Narcissa scream my name before I cum. My hands gripped the sheets next to Narcissa's head.

Narcissa rolled her hips more and faster. I had to get to scream now or I'll miss my chance.

"Say you want it all." I whispered between moans.

Her cold blue eyes hesitated. She didn't want to stoop to doing what a mudblood says. Her pride didn't let her, but I gave her a look that said she better or she wouldn't get what she wanted. "Say it now." I stopped my thrusting and pulled out, making her sob when she thrusted her hips and met nothing but air.

"Give it all to me!" her voice was laced with desperation.

I smiled, "Say please."

Narcissa growled, "Please! Please!"

I smirked cockily and grabbed her legs, opening them wider. I shoved my clit back in and resumed thrusting. The blonde witch threw her legs straight up in the sky and also thrusted. Her heels that were still on rained down with the force of our bucking hips. "Yes!" She screamed.

She yanked me down and had me in a strong hug. Her razor sharp nails dragged along my back, leaving marks and drawing blood. I grunted at the pain and pleasure.

She liked it rough. I can do that. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so I can leave bites and kisses on her smooth, soft neck.

She didn't look scared at all. She smiled and couldn't keep her eyes open as she said, "It's yours." She said in a panted whisper.

I felt my clit dripping with her juices. "I like you as a dirty little lover." I said, rocking faster.

"Oh! Please Give it to me! Give it to me! Fuck!" The proud pureblood screamed. Her body started trembling.

I decided now was the time. I switched our positions so she was on top and I was on bottom. I angled my body to hit her g-spot with each thrust.

I fucked her a little harder and faster than a human could. My first two fingers found her clit and I rubbed and tapped it.

She started riding me, bucking her hips like crazy. She kneaded my breasts. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! You feel so good inside!" I did as she said and her head swung back.

I was panting unneeded breath. It was soooo good. I put my hands on her hips and helped her thrust harder and faster. I screamed, "Fuck yes! Take it all mama! "

There was doubt that my neighbors heard her screams. I was also screaming when I felt her walls grip me and contracted around me. When our orgasms crashed, it was earth shattering. Her screams even hurt my ears a little.

I slowed down my thrusting to prolong our pleasure. I heard Narcissa's breath catch a couple of times before she fell to the side. We were both panting, we were covered in sweat.

I waited a little for her to catch up. I rolled my head to look at her "Ready to go again?" I asked, panting.

Narcissa nodded her head vigorously. I reached to the bedside table and grabbed the handcuffs.

I clasped them to her wrists and to my headboard. She was in a position facing away from the headboard. There was a reason for that.

"Spread your legs." I said. She didn't hesitate, not after the experience she just had. I moved my head between her legs and she straddled my mouth. She moaned, rubbing her clit on my face. I darted my tongue in her pussy and she gasped.

I smirked; one of the great things about being a vampire was that I didn't need air so it didn't get in the way of me giving oral.

I kneaded and spanked her cheeks and she yelped.

She tried rubbing her clit on me but I wouldn't allow it. She whimpered in want. After many unsuccessful attempts of trying to get relief for her clit, she tried rubbing herself but her hands were locked to the headboard.

"You filthy mudblood!" She was pissed. Her hips were still thrusting as I darted my tongue in and out.

Her juices were spilling over my mouth. She tasted delicious. I stopped thrusting and licked her slit.

The handcuffs clinked as she tried to free herself.

She realized she was getting nowhere and resorted to begging, "Please."

I asked her, "Who's pussy is this?" I have it a long lick, flicking my tongue on her clit.

Her hips shuddered and she gasped, "Yours."

I allowed her to mount my face and she rode it vigorously. "So good!"

It was weird hearing such a pristine woman talk dirty but I loved it. I guess I was right, these kinds of women are freaks in the sheets.

I stuck my tongue back in her pussy and she started humping it. Her breasts were bouncing up and down and the wooden headboard was creaking, threatening to break from all the abuse.

I knew she was close. I let her hump my tongue as I played with her clit.

She rolled her hips and bounced as fast and hard as she could until she came with a scream.

When it was done, I uncuffed her and she flopped on my bed in a panting heap.

When she recovered, I was going to ask her to go again but the clock on my table caught her attention.

"Is that the accurate time?" she asked. Her voice returned to normal, pristine and mature once again. Not at all like I heard just now.

"Yeah." I answered

She cursed under her breath and frantically started gathering her things and getting dressed. "I have to go. Lucius will be home soon."

I chucked, "You weren't too worried about him a few minutes ago."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. She charged at me, her face was red. "You won't tell anyone what we did!"

"No, I won't tell anyone. Like you, I have a reputation to protect." I said

She seemed satisfied with that and continued getting dressed.

I put one hand under my head in contentment. I did it. I got Draco back. I shagged his mother. I grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Narcissa's voice reached my ears.

I shrugged casually. "After glow. So, next time we meet up, how about I show you muggle devices?"

Narcissa smirked sexily, "Here is my address. Mail me only. Never show up at house, or else." She pulled out parchment and wrote it down before leaving it on my desk in the corner. "Until next time." She walked out of my bedroom and I listened for my front door shutting.

When she was gone, I grinned and up from my bed. I walked to the other side of the room, picked up my heels and removed the cloth covering the recorder.

I kneeled down, looking into the lens. I wiped Narcissa's juices from my mouth and chin with a grin, "Happy birthday Draco." I said and turned the recorder off.


End file.
